The Abandoned Park
Walktrough Town Hall Ask Rodney about the locked park gate, he tells you then that the park maintence is the job of the park caretaker, if you wanna enter the park then you must gonna find his whereabouts. It where known since the park caretaker also cares the sewres, Layron suggest you head down there, and after the conversation an Journal Entry appears within "Finding a Way Into the Park". Make then your way to the Park Road and descend into open the sewer cover. Sewer Talk to Pavel, but he's an disorganized explorer does not have any puzzles for you you can solve, but if you tap on the sewer opening you will find a hidden puzzle 120, Do not tap on the shoe icon and then tap on the sewer opening, for this will cause you to move back again to the Park Road and you will not get the hidden puzzle, after that than move left. Sewer Exit It seems odd to sse Stachen in the sewer, but if you are talking to him, he ask you to zolve puzzle 84 wich seems normal, You must gonnakeep heading to the left. Outside the Sewer There is not much at this area, but if you tap on the Laytonmobile you will see puzzle 85, solve then the puzzle and you will get a fossil (Give it to Layton) then head on to the sewer entrance and then head right. Sewer Dead End If you talk to Sylvian and ask at him to open the gate, he promise that he is going to let you in soon as he finished his job. Layton the offers to help and the puzzle 86 will appear automatically, after you solved the puzzle you will get a painting scrap and the access to get into the park, than the Journal entry will be appeard "The Park, at Last" after that Sylvian opens the park gate, now you can walk into the park. Park Path Fork Your now into the park and then tap on the poster on the left to discover a bit of the park's history, it seems that the park where been build solely only for Flora's enjoyment, explorer then futher and head left. Abandoned Tent Tap on the right side of the drink stand to find the hidden puzzle 115, then move right. Ferris Wheel If you are tapping on the Ferris Wheel, it make's Layton thinks about puzzle 87, after you solved the puzzle you will obtain a painting scrap. Then backtrack to the Park Path Fork and then move right. Shack Path If you are talking to Sylvain he will give you puzzle 88, after you solved the puzzle he will give you a violin (Give it to Luke), then tap on the bottom-right part of the shack bicause there's the hidden puzzle 116. Before movinf on futher, you will see a shiny white scrap on the ground beside Sylvain, It's again another note from a mysterious journalist, and this time is known that the park where been build to distract Flora from the secret of the village. File the information that you have found and then head on North. The Waterside Shack Upon entering the area, Layton and Luke examine the shack by the water, but they find it locked, then an new journal entry named "The Lost Amusement Park". Then walk back to the Ferris Wheel by moving left. Ferris Wheel Now then Luke and Layton are at the Ferris Wheel and start to investigate closely, but there's no avail. Tey are just about to gonna give up and then go back to the town, then a scene apppears within that the Ferris Wheel where become free and starts to chase the and later crashed into the Waterside Shack and the sinks into the surrounding water. In the remains of the Waterside Shack, Luke find the entrance to the sewers the an new Journal Entry appars "A Close Call" that appears after the sinema scene. Then move into the remains of the Waterside Shack. Under the Shack Tap then on the stone tabler to get puzzle 89 after you solved the puzzle you will get an Artisan's Teapot (Give it to Layton) and a at the access to the left corridor, head then left. Underground Path In order to get to move on forard, tap on the door at the end of the corridor, then this will gonna give you puzzle 90, after solving the puzzle you will get then the final painting scrap. Go then to the Painting section of the Professor's Trunk to put the painting togheter, when it is complete The Art Lover's House will be unlocked int the Bonus Section. When you are finish move trough the open doorway. Underground Area Tap then on the picture on the right wall, The Luke where remembering puzzle 91, after you solved the puzzle you will get a Bone China Teacup that goes perfectly with Layton's Teapot. This is the last Inn Item knownable. *If you wan to you can go the Inn section of the Professor's Trunk, if you have arranged the rooms to please both Luke and Layton. The decoration's House will then be unlocked in the Bonus Section. Now then tap on the pictures wall, when the pictures have been slide aside, Layton and Luke find a key shaped like a tower "The Tower Key" is added to your list of mysteries. This means also that Chapter 7 come's to an end and in the Journal Entry is now "We've Found a Key". Now then head back to the town. Park Road The now Layton and Luke will automatically stop on Park Road, Layton suggest they will first head back to the inn to figure out the identity of the suspicous intruder in St. Mystere. Then Chapter 8 begins. Category:Fictional Places Category:Games Category:Professor Layton Index